gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam CED Opening 1: Obsession
Opening The song begins with a blare, while the image of an eye with a green iris looks straight ahead. It is being distorted by the constant wavering of a water surface in front of the eye. ::How come I must know where Obsession needs to go? A jump cut to a group of people slowly falling into the water. Ciren Days floats by, unable to hold his breath ::How come I must know the direction of relieving? Ciren falls into the darkness of the ocean, before a dark humanoid shadow begins to float back up. Immerging from the water, however, is the title, before cracking into several pieces as the song blares again. ::Deep in the night (far from the light), missing my headache (missing my headache) Ciren is still drowning in the water, unable to keep his balance as he constantly twists and turns with every attempt to preserve himself. ::Visions of light (sweeter delight), kissing my loveache (kissing my loveache) Finally, Ciren immerges, coming closer with a face of serenity. However, reality seemingly flickers between a calm Ciren, a scared Ciren, and an insane Ciren. Soon, a crack forms over the insane Ciren, flooding the shot with teal water. The singer chants as a glowing outline of the GU-0 CED Gundam hovers closer and closer from the right. ::How come I must (how come I must) the direction of relieving? It constantly shifts between itself and Ciren, as it shows Ciren in its cockpit, still with the sick grin and shrunken eyes of the insane Ciren. Soon, the pale peach color of Ciren's face quickly envelope the waters, his eyes moving past each other and reforming. The color fades back to the center, forming the three quarter views of IX.A Erde and Jacub Mars, along with the profile shots of their mobile suits (GU-1 PHI Gundam and GU-2 JGP Gundam). IX.A has a neutral expression, while Jacub has a mischievous grin. ::Deep in the night (far from the light), missing my headache (missing my headache) It cuts to the rest of the principle cast standing to the right, looking off to the left; from front to back Alci Hide, Denki Chikawa, Ryuo Mysaki, Hide Destroi, John Days, Administrator 5972, and Almark Allier. ::Visions of light (sweeter delight), kissing my loveache (kissing my loveache) It cuts to pan up at the following from the Red Knife Army; ASO-1 Flag OP, ASO-2 Blue-Hander, ASO-3 Yellow-Hander, ASO-000 Cyanide, Saia Gyisa, ASO-SG Flag A.T., Karla Days, ASO-AD Flag A.T., and Vangilis Schenberg. He looks down on everything he towers above. Soon, reality stutters again, showing a brief close-up of Ciren's eye as it widens and expands in what looks like terror. ::How come I must know where obsession needs to go? How come I must know where the passion hides its feelings? The CED Gundam sorties, but reality seems to be breaking down; people hop about space, disconnected with what's happening as the CED passes them. Soon, reality stutters as Ciren takes CED's place inside an ocean, as he begins to drown once more. ::How come I must know where obsession needs to go? Soon, the PHI races past the CED, before turning into an emotionless IX.A. The JGP is next, in its mobile armor mode, as it turns into a horizontally placed Jacub, blissfully swimming by despite the amount of air escaping his mouth. The GU-3 KITE Gundam comes afterwards, turning to an afraid Ryuo who stumbles and ends up being left behind. Finally, the GU-4 ARK Gundam comes, shifting into Hide as he is overtaken by some kind of surge of water. ::How come I must know the direction of relieving? Ciren regains focus as he attempts to swim by, but keeps drowning still. Eventually, he attempts to reach for the surface, but, just as the song ends, reality shifts one last time to show the arm of the CED Gundam under the arm, reaching out for the surface while covered in seaweed and barnacles.